


Click

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: Buzzwords [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Civil War (Marvel), Clint Barton's Farm, Comfort Food, F/M, Memory Loss, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment of quiet (and oatmeal), Team Cap tries to help their newest (or oldest) member remember someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MedeaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeaV/gifts).



“We already knew you’ve met Nat before,” Steve points out. “You shot her by L’Enfant Plaza.”

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think she holds a grudge about that,” Sam adds helpfully.

“We all do things we regret under mind control,” Clint chimes in. Wanda fixes him with a withering look.

Bucky groans and shifts uncomfortably in his chair. “Not D.C. Before that. Before Odessa, too—I remember…something. I thought it was her.”

Clint leans over to fumble a spoon into Bucky’s hand. “Laura makes the best oatmeal in the county, Barnes. Stop moping and eat. Or keep moping  _and_ eat. The honey’s not as good when it’s cold, trust me.”

Meanwhile, Steve pauses with his own spoon in midair, dribbling bits of apple back into his bowl. “From where, do you think? Or when? You showed me your notebooks; I don’t remember seeing her anywhere…”

“And she was working for the Soviets, remember, not Hydra,” Clint says. “Or the Russians, whatever. Abusive Commie bastards, anyway, not to be confused with your abusive Nazi bastards. It’s good, right?” he adds as Bucky tentatively chews on a spoonful of mush.

Sam slurps down the last of his oatmeal with relish and asks, “What makes you think you’re remembering her, specifically? I’m not questioning what you’re saying, just—there have got to be other redheads in the world who can kick that much ass, especially in the circles you’ve run in. So, what’s standing out? Maybe that’d help us pinpoint it.”

“ _Blagi bože_ ,” Wanda mutters, just loudly enough to catch the men’s attention. “This is incredible.” They all turn to look at her, and she shrugs. “Well, it is. I will thank Mrs. Barton. Anyway, Barnes, you want I should…” She twiddles her fingers suggestively.

Bucky jerks back, eyes wide. “No—no more of, of that—please—“

“No one’s gonna mess with you, Buck,” Steve assures him, glancing at Wanda, who nods silently and seems to curl back into herself, staring at her bowl. “We’re all just trying to help.”

He swallows and takes another bite of oatmeal. “I…I think I loved her. I don’t know when or where or why, but,” he swallows. “But I saw her and I just, I _knew_. Same as remembering you, or…I mean. Not as much detail. But I’m sure of it, I’m _so sure_ , Steve, I...”

“Okay, we believe you, man, let’s just not take it out on the silverware,” Clint says, carefully uncurling Bucky’s fingers from around the now-bent spoon. “Nat’s got a lot of memory gaps, too, you know, and it’s not that crazy to think you crossed paths back in the bad old days.”

“You should just ask her,” Wanda suggests quietly, eyes still on her food. “Perhaps she has the same questions for you. But wait until all this dies down, I think—shooting now, not so good.”

Bucky almost allows the small twitch of a smile at that thought. “Perhaps.”

“Might as well do it next time we see ‘em,” Sam says. “You enjoy risking your life, don’t you?”

“What do you mean?” He puts the spoon aside and gulps most of the rest of his oatmeal straight from the bowl.

Sam chuckles. “We’ve all seen what she can do with her thighs. Takes a brave man to _want_ to get in there.”

Even Bucky bursts into laughter at that.

**Author's Note:**

> [MedeaV](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeaV/pseuds/MedeaV) prompted: (MCU) Civil War "You enjoy risking your life, don't you?"
> 
> Wanda swears in [Serbian](http://www.youswear.com/index.asp?language=Serbian), which seems to be the closest real-life language to Sokovian. Apologies if she does so in error—I tried! And I welcome corrections!


End file.
